My Little Sister
by Taintie
Summary: Bombalurina worries about Demeter's abusive relationship with Macavity. Song is Little Sister by Jewel. A oneshot.


_Hey little sister I heard you went to Mr. So and So, knock knock knockin on his door  
again last night, said you needed it bad-  
you know that ain't right._

Bombalurina watched Demeter sneak back to the warehouse, disappointed. Bast, why did she keep going back? She came back beaten and bruised, crying, needing to be repaired. She'd been charmed by that snake of a tom, and she didn't even know it. It had been fine for quite some time, but one day he just snapped. He'd been fine in the junkyard, then one day things turned sour. Macavity had fled to the warehouse. He knew no one would be happy with him. Demeter had finally confessed that he'd been abusing her more and more; it wasn't until she had emerged, beaten and limping, that the crime had been found out. Everyone was appalled. Bombalurina was the only one who knew she kept on.

_'Cause so many times you've come to me cry-crying  
trying to stop. You said it hurts so bad,  
but please don't let you  
go back for more._

Demeter had come home the night before, sobbing loudly and clinging to Bomba for help. The gold queen didn't realize how helpless she made Bombalurina feel. She told her to stop, told her it was no good. She had to quit, before it went too far. Demeter nodded, promising loudly she'd never go back. Bombalurina was secretly disgusted with her sister for breaking the promise. She was going to get killed; there was nothing she could do about it. She winced at a sudden noise. Screaming. Bast, the screaming. . .

_My little sister is a Zombie in a body  
with no soul in a role she has learned to play  
in a world today where nothing else matters  
but it matters, we gotta start feeding our souls._

She doesn't know what she's doing, Bombalurina realized. She doesn't know this is wrong. She was so naïve, so vulnerable. She had to tell her, tell her this wasn't right. That tom didn't know what he was doing, abusing her like that. Demeter was beautiful, a wonderful queen with so much love to give. She didn't know he wasn't deserving of any of it. She didn't realize how wrong this was, that this wasn't the attention she needed. Bombalurina shook her head and walked back to the den they shared, unable to hear the screams any longer. She couldn't go in and help, she had to wait and worry. Wait and hope the queen came back tonight.

_Not our addiction or afflictions of pain  
to avoid the same questions we must  
ask ourselves to get any answers._

Quite some time later Demeter stumbled into the den, and collapsed almost as soon as she entered. She sobbed loudly into the floor, the sound wrenching Bombalurina's heart. But she wouldn't comfort her sister tonight; she stood above her and watched her.

"You have to stop."

"I can't!"

Bombalurina turned and walked away to her bed, ignoring to cries and protests. She couldn't help her if she didn't want it.

_We gotta start feeding our souls  
have been lost to the millions with lots  
who feed on addiction selling pills and what's hot._

Another night Demeter was heading out, nursing a bruised arm. Bombalurina watched after her coldly, her fists clenched at her sides. It was a sick addiction between the two, what they did. The tom didn't even offer kindness in any way. Demeter offered it in abundance. A creature just waiting to be dominated. She felt her temper rising; whether it was at Macavity or Demeter she didn't know, nor did she care. This had to be ended soon, she was tired of waiting for her sister to realize her mistake.

_I wish I could save her from all their delusions  
all the confusion  
of a nation that starves for salvation._

Demeter was so convinced this was love. She'd do anything for that bastard of a tom. Bast, why couldn't she see how wrong this was? Why was she so blinded? Love was blind, they said, but this was taking it to a new extreme. She wasn't pleased with the situation. She wanted to kill that tom, but instead caged up all her rage. She curled up in her bed, passing up yet another night out to wait on her mislead sister.

_but clothing is the closest to approximation  
to God and He only knows that drugs  
are all we know of love.  
Every day we starve while we eat white bread  
and beer instead of a handshake or hug  
We spill the pills and sweep them  
under the rug._

Bomba had done her fair share of stupid things, she knew. She'd screwed around with more toms than she could count. Some days she regretted it, but she'd never come home beaten and crying. Though there was the one time. . . Yes, yes she had. A tom had had something lined up for her she hadn't expected or wanted. She could stand some things, but the flat out beating she had been given wasn't something she cared to admit had happened. Did she go back to the tom after that? Once or twice. She'd hoped feebly it was a one time deal; other than the abuse he was a sweet guy. But it never let up. She hid inside her den for days, not allowing anyone to see her. They couldn't know. No one knew. Yes she had her own secrets, it didn't matter now. Demeter mattered.

_My little sister is a Zombie in a body  
with no soul in a role she has learned to play  
in a world today where nothing else matters  
but it matters, we gotta start feeding our souls._

Demeter entered the den, limping. She looked up feebly to her sister, her eyes asking for help.

"Please. . ."

"You'll have to listen to me." Bomba wanted to tell her she knew better. She'd done this before, knew her mistakes. This was going too far. Demeter's weak nod prompted Bombalurina to finally help her sister, as she'd wanted to. Walking over to her, she gingerly helped the queen limp over to her bed.

"You can't do this anymore Deme, he'll kill you."

"But. . ."

"If you keep going back, he can make you do anything. You're better than that, Deme." The gold queen looked up at her sister, wide eyes filled with tears. Maybe she would listen this time, maybe she wouldn't go back. Bombalurina spent the rest of the night gently tending to Demeter's bruises. Bast this was terrible. . .

_Hey little sister I heard you went to Mr. So and So's  
Knock, knock, knockin' on his door again last night._

The next few nights Demeter and Bombalurina stayed in their den and Bomba took more time to try and convince Demeter this was terrible. The gold queen seemed to be listening, but it was hard to tell. She'd slowly become more and more distant; Bomba was afraid she was losing her sister. She was getting exhausted; she'd spent the past week lying awake to watch and see where he sister went. She couldn't let her go there anymore, and she hated to say the trust the two had once held was no longer there. Bombalurina fell asleep before Demeter did.

_Said you needed more._

The next day Bombalurina was woken by Munkustrap, being told Demeter had come back home from the warehouse.

She'd been raped.


End file.
